The Games We Play
by Hannurdock
Summary: Brian Michael FF. Brian has a new toy in the loft and things soon get out of hand. Implied sex between two males.


Title: The Games We Play 

Warnings: B/M (no intense scenes, just feelings, touches and extreme sweatiness)

* * *

Michael's POV

Brian's loft always had something new to amaze its constant stream of male visitors. It was no surprise to see the new beige and furry futon glaring at me as soon as I left the lift. A little extreme, but then Brian never did anything by half. I could have sworn it was watching me as I edged away from it, looking around the loft.

"Brian? Have you got a new pet? I don't think it likes me."

Brian walked out of the bedroom, his body covered with a light sheen of sweat. His face was ruddy and relaxed. "Be careful, Mikey. It might bite"

He walked up to me, smelling of sex, and smiled that perfect smile. He kissed me full on the lips, as he always did.

"Brian! You're all sweaty!"

Brian grinned and leaned closer against me. His body was so close, I could feel the hardness of his well toned body. I could smell the sweet musky scent of his skin. "I was thinking about you and I got all hot"

"Ha, ha!" I moved out of his intoxicating grasp, and moved to a safer distance from both him and the new pet futon. "Have you been downloading porn again from the internet?"

Brian shrugged elegantly, his body exquisite in the light of the loft. He was gorgeous and he knew it. I also knew he was playing me, as he always did. He gestured to the safer sofa, a leather monster he kept by the television, and sat heavily upon it, looking at me expectantly.

I was in two minds whether to sit next to him. His scent was driving me crazy, and I was hardening beneath my trousers.

"Mikey? I need to talk to you." Brian pouted. He patted the seat next to him.

I knew this game. He played it with me relentlessly. Teasing me with little tidbits and morsels of desire and hope. I sat next to him, pivoting my body to ensure he wouldn't notice the hardening organ between my thighs.

"What do you want, Brian?" I asked, looking at his beautiful face. He was playful, disturbingly playful, and he had me on edge.

"I love you Mikey" Brian confessed, leaning closer to me and planting a warm and succulent kiss upon my lips. I allowed it, feeling his tongue open my mouth and countered with my own. God, it was so easy to lose myself in this man. I had to remain strong.

Pulling myself away, I pivoted even further to ensure he wouldn't notice my erection. "Brian! Give over! I love you too, okay."

Brian smiled. He gestured towards the remote control.

I shrugged. I didn't mind music. Might make it easier if I had something to distract me.

* * *

Brian's POV

I wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

Hitting the button, a steady stream of romantic slow music filled the loft.

"Mikey ..." I breathed. "What do you think of this?"

Michael gulped and leaned further away from me, trying to disguise his hard penis with little effect. I tried to imagine what it would be like to take his cock into my mouth, or to pump it relentlessly with my skilled hand. Would he cry out? Would he confess he loved me in the way only a lover can?

I knew it would never reach that point, but it was fun to fantasise. Michael under me, screaming my name. Sounded like great fun to me.

But Michael would never have that. Before it went too far, he always made his excuses and left. He had been the same for the past fifteen years and that wasn't about to change now.

"Its, kinda sexy ... Brian. Haven't you got something more appropriate?"

I laughed to myself. Appropriate. Mikey, you don't know what your missing.

"Want me to switch it off?" I pressed the button and the loft was silent. "What do you want us to do?"

Michael gulped. I could only imagine what he was thinking. I liked to think he was fantasising about fucking me so hard I couldn't walk for a week. Or me fucking him so hard he could hardly breathe when it was over.

"Thanks, Brian ... Um, Debs has plans this evening. I need to go soon."

I sighed. Typical. The mood gets hot and Michael runs.

Time for the grand finale.

I reached across and kissed Michael again on the lips, cupping his face with both hands and moving on top of him before he could protest. I felt his erection, ready and waiting for me beneath his trousers, and I reached down with one hand.

Michael leapt off the couch. The leather sprung back into place as I fell to one side.

"Easy Mikey. I'm just playing with you." I said slyly.

A shadow passed over Michael's face and he looked sad for a moment. Then he smiled.

"I have to go. Its Debs ... I can't be late."

Disappointed, I knew that he was about to leave. He was moving towards the door before I could move and had left before I knew it.

I sat on the leather sofa, glaring at the new futon and trying to shake the thought of Michael lying naked on it.

Sighing, I went over to my computer and started to download some porn. Anything, to distract the erotic thoughts of Michael from my mind.

END


End file.
